objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle For Lanceland
This is a camp by Infinityblade2005. Sign up and get inta the game! You can take two characters if you like. Oh yeah and btw the camp has started. Season 1: Battle for Swordland (camp) Message Update 3/8/15: Sorry PikminComet that I had to put you as Woody and Gelatin instead of Woody and TB although you commented before Diamondcup. I was rushing, so instead of telling him that you already signed up as TB, I figured since you listed three, you'll be Woody and Gelatin. Forgive me. Also, I can't believe in just 12 hours, we got 13 contestants taken already. Thx t everyone eho's signed up s far. 4/8/15: Two characters have been removed to speed up the process. It better be speeding up the process. Another two characters are removed. It'll make the signing up faster. 5/8/15: Camp starts! And challenge 1 almost done on the same day! 8/8/15: This is gonna be a lot of fun. Elimination 2 is taking place. 9/8/15: Aw come on Rules You get 25 hours to do challenges. If you have two characters, then you must do the challenges differently for both characters. To vote for eliminations, use the comments as confessionals. If you have two characters, here is the example. Example: Ruby: I'm voting Bomby. Fries: I'm voting Ruby, cuz she's kinda crazy. Strikes If you do not do a challenge, you will receive a strike. If you do not do 3 challenges, you will be put up for re-sign ups. If no one signs up as that character by 24 hours, then the character is eliminated. Team Noisy Clowns (FULL!) AwesomePen.png|Pen - PikminComet MatchBFPI.png|Match - Btdcreeper451 (14th Place) Eraser.png|Eraser - Btdcreeper451 Gelatin.png|Gelatin - GeometryDash Oreo Master (16th Place) Pin.png|Pin - Diamondcup Tennisball Pose1.png|Tennis Ball - Diamondcup (15th Place) Golf BallBFPI.png|Golf Ball - Petr.kasuba.12 Flower.png|Flower - GeometryDash Oreo Master Team Lab Rats (FULL) 201px-Teardrop Idle.png|Teardrop - Petr.Kasuba.12 Woody.PNG|Woody - PikminComet Snowball-1.png|Snowball - Cedricblocks Donut.png|Donut - Bfdi is the best Leafy.png|Leafy - Phuocphuc46 Firey.png|Firey - Phuocphuc46 Knife.png|Knife - Bfdi is the best Yo Lightbulb.png|Lightbulb - Cedricblocks Challenge 1 For challenge 1, you will have to punch a shark. You can punch it at the gills, the eyes, or the mouth. If you are eaten by the shark, you get -5 points. If the shark ignores you, you get 0. If you hurt the shark bad, you get +5 points. Posts results in comments. Challenge ends on 00 40 UTC on August 7th. Credit to Hurricanehunterjackson for challenge. Team Noisy Clowns results Pen - Mouth (-5 points) Golf Ball - Eyes (0 points) Match - Gills (+5 points) Eraser - Eyes (0 points) Pin - Eyes (+5 points) TB - Gills (+5 points) Gelatin - Belly (-10 points) (That's not an option!) Flower - Gills (+5 points) Team Lab Rats results Woody - Eyes (+5 points) Teardrop - Gills (+5 points) Firey - Gills (-5 points) Leafy - Eyes (0 points) Lightbulb - Eyes (0 points) Snowball - Gills (+5 points) Donut - Eyes (0 points) Knife - Mouth (0 points) Overall scores Team Noisy Clowns: 5 points Team Lab Rats: 10 points Team Noisy Clowns loses. Vote in the comments. Voting ends at 08 00 UTC on August 7. Voting has ended. Let's see the results. We got a total of 12 votes. TB - 1 vote Pen - 2 vote Gelatin - 5 votes Flower - 4 votes Sorry Gelatin, but you're eliminated. Challenge 2 You must answer this question here. Q: What is my favorite hobby other than going on this wiki? A. Playing piano - Woody, Match, Flower B. Animating - Leafy, Teardrop, Golf Ball, Eraser, Lightbulb C. Skiing - TB D. Sprinting - Firey, Pen, Pin, Snowball I don't sprint nor ski that often, and I like playing the piano but overall, animating is more enjoyable for me. Since Noisy Clowns only have 2 people who guessed it correctly while LR has 3, I guess that means that Noisy Clowns loses again. Vote a member of team Noisy Clowns to be eliminated. Voting ends at 9:00 PM EST the next day. TB - 6 votes Match - 1 vote Flower - 2 votes Voting eds early bcuz there is no way TB can survive. Challenge 3 Pick a number of 1-14. I will randomize the number using Random.org. The randomized number was 8, so Lightbulb wins, and Noisy Clowns need to step up their game as they lost again. Like Team Epic and Team Chickenleg. Vote in a like/dislike format this time. Likes: Pen - 3 likes Flower - 3 likes Pin - 4 likes Pin gets a Win Token. (You know what it does) Dislikes: Eraser - 2 dislikes Match - 6 dislikes Pen - 2 dislikes Goodbye Match. Challenge 4 Just type in comments with your character: "I climbed the tree" P.S If you fail to type it correctly, for example, you type "I climb the tree", you will not do very well. Credit to HHJ for challenge. Eliminations 16th - Gelatin - You were probably eliminated for losing the challenge for your team. 15th - Tennis Ball - I have no idea why you were eliminated, maybe it could've been the pose. 14th - Match - I don't know why you were eliminated either.